dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Agility/1
As an Agility-based Sacrier you'll count on Assault as your main offense. Keep adding all your points to vitality as this is your main stat. Skills When you start don't use any spell-points until you are level 9 and get Assault, then use all your points to boost it. Collect high agility equipment as this will increase the power of Assault. When you get Assault to level 5, start upgrading Nimble Punishment to level 5. These will be your main spells. After that you'll be at level 21 and have tons of HP. Now you may want to boost Dancing Sword, to trigger your Nimble Punishment. Or you may want to upgrade Attraction to get your opponent into Assault range. It's up to you. Assault- 5 Nimble Punishment- 5 Dancing Sword- 5 Atration- 3-4 Wise punishment- 5 (optional) Evasion- 5 (Must have) Bow skill or Sword Skill or Daggers Skill-5 Training Mobs Level 1-9 Get to level 4 by following the tutorial. Some easy ways to train are groups of up to 3 tofus between level 2 and 4, or groups of two level 3 gobbals. Also, lvl 6 diabolical roses give about 900xp with full adv set and dont have much health, so they are also a quick and easy way to get to lvl 9 (Word off advice dont attack lvl 4 tofus they have to much MP so they will stay out of your range if you dont have Assault yet) Level 10-25 Boars , prespic , flowers , and cracubull (lvl 20) By level 23, you should be able to take out Wild Sunflowers. Use Attraction to draw them right next to you. Any agility you have accrued (through equipment or buffs) should keep them from being able to dodge roll away. Lvl 15 Wild Sunflowers only do about 20 damage each turn, about 60% of the damage a lvl 15 Gobball does. Level 26-45 Chafers at the cemetary and Scaraleaves If you can train get a mush mush set and air equipment and train on mushd at lvl 11 to about 46 if you have the time Fight single Treechnids in treechnid forest, as they're weak to air-based attacks as well as fire-based attacks. also, they usually hit you with treecansion instead of crushing, allowing you to attack them twice. a strategy to use is to find a Treechnid with one extra monster, so you can get hit twice with Nimble Punishment and not take too much damage. Level 46+ Once you get high enough(100+), get moonhammer skill (fight a boss on moon island) for a nice amount of damage. Try getting a group to do kanis or blops. Equipment Don't underestimate wisdom equipment: * Adventure Set will give you a good Wisdom bonus at low levels * Mushd Set can be combined with agility equipment * Prespic once you can wear it The following list is by no means a complete representation of the wide variety of agility equipment available. An ideal agility set would include a close to perfect or perfect Toady set and Mad Tofu Cloak in their equipment for its high agi yield.